1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional printer driver having a history printing function for storing a document printed in the past and calling the document at the necessary time to print the document again (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-209708). Recently, a printing system different from the conventional printing system appears. In the new printing system, as a data format stored in a spool file, a conventional enhanced meta file (EMF) format is not used but an extensible markup language (XML) paper specification format (XPS) is used. The XPS is an electronic document format in an open standard format. In the XPS, each part, e.g., page, has a print ticket (hereinafter, referred to as PT) as XML data in which print setting is described.
The format of the XPS document is opened, and the print data used by the system is relatively easily used. Therefore, an XPS driver using the XPS document can relatively easily edit the print data, and can also perform editing of jobs, e.g., combining jobs.
However, with a technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-209708, a document that was previously printed and stored as a history (hereinafter, referred to as a history document) cannot be used in combination with another document.